Unauthorized and fraudulent use of television receivers is a major problem for television providers. Unauthorized use of television receivers can take multiple forms, including piracy of signals, account packing and the use of a television receiver at unauthorized locations to receive different programming. In a satellite television distribution system, unauthorized use of a television receiver is easier to perpetuate than in wired television distribution systems (e.g., cable or fiber), because a television receiver can be placed into use in almost any geographic region within reception range of the satellite without the knowledge of the satellite television provider. Because the television receiver may not be connected bi-directionally to the satellite, it is difficult to detect the existence or location of a pirated or unauthorized television receiver.
To combat piracy, fraud and other types of unauthorized use, satellite television receivers often include a modem that communicates with a call processing system of a satellite television provider periodically to exchange data. Account packing is one type of unauthorized use that may be identified by a call processing system. Account packing involves a subscriber leasing multiple legitimate television receivers for use in a single location and instead using the receivers in disparate locations. For example, a satellite television subscriber may utilize one television receiver at their home, and may allow a friend to use another television receiver at the friend's home. In effect, the subscriber and the friend get two accounts while only paying for a single account. By collecting data from the television receivers through telephone calls, the satellite television provider may identify television receivers which are utilized in unauthorized locations. However, a user may simply disconnect the television receiver from the phone line, restricting the ability of the television receiver to communicate with the call processing system. Thus, the satellite television provider is unable to collect data that allows for the detection of account packing, piracy and other types of unauthorized use.